


My dreams keep getting crazier, huh.

by MrscursHere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wanted to do this for awhile, M/M, Orange Side - Freeform, Wizard of Oz References, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrscursHere/pseuds/MrscursHere
Summary: Thomas Sanders may not be known for his clumsiness, but it is certainly making itself apparent.Is sounds worse than it is, I promise.
Relationships: Joan Stokes/Talyn, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waving through my wonderland, wondering what can be wrong.  
> Its foggy in the mindscape; like being on alcohol.  
> I can only imagine what Its like existing here,  
> Should I stay optimistic, or should I submit to fear.

Thomas wasn't expecting for his head to hurt this much. He'd merely just slippied on a dull rag, not even wet or slippery. But he'd fallen against his tile floors, and his ears were ringing from the preasure. For a moment, he heard voices. Talyns, he was sure, they always tried to help him first. Joans as well, now that he was thinking about it. The two were often at his apartment now, whether sitting on his sofa with laptops in their laps. Trying to dish out a new video and also trying not to fall asleep. Finding a measured approach to semi-failing at both. Occasionally coming to film for said videos, whether a quick hour of playing video games that they aren't good at, or filling out hours of content into a consumable product of forty minutes. Sometimes, they were just here with him. Not for any particular reason or event, just existing with him. Joking and smiling. And it was nice.

Right now, however, he couldn't feel farther from nice.

It felt like someone had clicked paused on his life and laughed at the position he was in. Compromised and unstable. He falt a hand on his wrist, probably checking his pulse, and another on his thigh. And then suddenly, without any warning, he felt nothing. Not the floor, not his friends hands, not anything. And the absence of anything and everything should have set off his anxiety, should have made him reach with hands he no longer owned to objects that seemed to have never existed.

But for a unmistakably long but short moment,he was was numb. He could tell, outside of his bubble that things happening, shaking, _Changing._ But he had no eyes, certainly had no grasp or feel for what it was. Or if it was at all. Maybe it was nothing, maybe he was just having "a moment". He was probably just overwhelmed and overstimulated.

Despite it being shortlived, [and his own personal denial, ] life washed over Thomas features, and a relief filled gasp came of his now open mouth. He pealed his eyes open, the rag now gone from beside him. Had Joan moved it? He lifted himself up, arms suddenly strong despite being so useless before, and lifted his head to dizzying lights. He was sure he left those off for this very reason.

Thomas, out of habit, looked down on himself. Before he fell, he'd being wearing a thin, baggy shirt. His own mirch, actually. Now, however, his arms were wrapped in an unbelievably soft cat cardigan, with cute lil paws on the sleeve ends. How cute. Forcing himself to stay focused, he lifted himself with support from the counter, searching for his friends faces. He came up empty.

"What the fu-" 

Out his window, the blinds had been moved over by god knows what to show a world wind of a storm. Whipping round what he could only guess were his neighbors houses, tearing down their well dressed porches. Fear clogged Thomas's now _Very_ well aware senses, and he stepped backward, staggering on his own feet. 

The storm quieted, and the blinds snapped back into place. Thomas blinked. There hadn't been any warning for severe weather conditions today, not that he heard of that morning. Head swimming through what he knew, or better yet what he didn't, Thomas took a swig of water to smooth over his dry voice. He smiled, a powerful look on his face, but his eyes were a traiter to his ego. Walking through the satire of his home, now realizing his eerie reality, Thomas looked out his shattered windows. He was bracing for destruction, desperate for a piece of before.

What he got was somehow worse.


	2. What about the paws.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See his smile, see his worry,  
> Notice how their in a hurry.  
> Missing missing, once again,  
> While a wear this cardigan .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you likeie. This ome is like an introduction for Thomas.

The light stung at first. Golden was dripping off every perceptible object, every detail gushing with life. Thomas grabbed his waist in pain, before mentally pushing it aside, strolling down his well worn steps with the grace of a tipsy dragon. 

The house of his neighbors seemed to have been replaced by beatiful roads and small houses. Kind looking people, of every height and size were buzzling around. Not too many, as here the sun was just starting to make an appearance. Where ever Thomas was, it must be morning time. Odd.

He adrusted the cardigan, still not sure how he got it on, before turning on a dime to look back at his home.

Thomas made a horrified hum of disapproval. His home was an shambles, slightly crooked on its plate. The walls were broken into, the windows were cracked and shattered, he could already tell the fridge was open and spilling everywhere. But worse of all, from here Thomas could make out a pair of arms jutting out from underneath, pale and lifeless, and head of pale, platinum hair.

"Did you do that?"

Thomas jumped, turning round, face to face with a young, shorter black man with sharp teeth and a high voice. Thomas exaggerated his movements, shaking his head. "Really. Cause I'm pretty sure thats your house on our witch."

The nameless man lifted his hand, heavy clownlike sleeves brushing Thomas's chin, to turn his head this way and that, "I swear I've met you before or something. Name, please." 

"Thomas. Sanders. My name is Thomas Sanders." He's either teleported to a mad world of way to bright LED lights, or hes still knocked out at his apartment. Either realities sucked. Hard.

The man nodded. Before he could give his own name, someone jumped Thomas from behind. "Your wearing the cardigan, dude. What does it mean?" How do you feel?" This one had wide sparkly eyes, dark hair, and a gap of teeth in their wide smile. Despite being friendly, they both were definitely in his personal space.

"I-"

He was cut off by more voices, more faces, pressing together to get a look at their...savior? Thomas was only getting bits and pieces through his slight anxiety attack.

"I like your eyes. Classy brown. Did I say that out loud?"

"We should be bowing, you just got rid of the biggest dick on the planet. Other than maybe Trump. Or-"

"Real question though, how...is your hair actually defying the laws of gravity."

"Not that we care about those silly laws, Jamal."

"Hey! That rhymed."

All of them, he was to confused ti count were teying to get his attention. Lowering himself slightly, Thomas pushed his hands against his ears, bottom lip quivering. This did not get their attention.

But this did.

A large booming sound eased out, a mixture of beatiful shades of grey and purple eased around his legs. Thomas blinked, slowly lowering his hands and rising to his true height to pear out to a figure that was emerging from the dust.

A somewhat stocky character, Thomas was having a hard time determining a gender cause Thomas certainly couldn't guess, peered out. They had stringy, black hair, jutting against their head. A sharp laced band of purple pulled around their waist, a beatiful black shirt and black buttoned up top that was tucked into the ribbon. They were wearing high boots and colorful stickers stuck on them. Most looked like cut puppys and fluffy kitten memes.

The crowd pulled away as this person stood directly in front of Thomas. From here Thomas could make out their make up choices. Purple wing, golden ascents, redish cheeks and dark red lips. 

All in all, they were the most beautiful person Thomas had ever met. No offense to his fans, they are beautiful people.

"Virgil." The figure mumbled. He heard someone behind him point out a crucial fact about them, "The good witch of the east." Thomas frowned. This character didn't seem very good.

But Virgils eyes were kind enough, with spirals of bright violet, "He/him today. Do you need some help, Thomas." He looked distracted, staring at the cardigan.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm so confused. I don't know where I am, or where my friends are or." 

Shhhhhh.

Virgil didn't say anything but he quieted down anyway. Pointing torward Thomas's home, he shuddered, "Looks to me like you murdered the orange witch of the south, no racial, and stole his cardigan, which (witch, patton is really affectionate with people enough to turn them to his side. get it. Side. Like sander sides!) Has a lot of magical voodoo, or some shit like that.

Virgil shugged, "We weren't friends." 

Thomas pushed away from everyone, eyes wide and troublesome, "I didn't kill him I swear. I just woke up here wearing this."

The villagers, with their nosy attitude toward him, looked ready to toss him in a pit of lava for more lying than murder, but Virgil had other plans, "I believe you."

He waved to the man that Thonas spoke to first, "Terrence, get the celebrations going." Virgil caught Thomas's eye. "Now for you, you are lost. Go travel down the red lit road, which will lead you to Emerald Everlane, where you will meet The Wizard. Aka Janus, I'm sure he has something."

Virgil pushed him over, "Don't run into Remus, stay on the path, be nice to Patton, Logan and Roman, their fragile, and find me if you failed. Ill try and get there as soon as possible."

The villagers voices echoed in his head as he walked away.

"I hope hes okay. I know hes gonna make it home, he's got this"

"If Remus gets to him I'm gonna scream.

"What a beatiful loser."

"Yes, there you go, follow that red lit road Tommy boy"

"Joan!?" 

"What?! Someones got to tell him that." 

Thomas smiles to himself, familiarity sunk into his eyes as he walked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Its certainly not done yet, just the first part, but I think I dig it.


End file.
